Can't Have You
by MariaBernal
Summary: Mitchie can't be with Shane. She thinks with out him, she has nothing to live for. And she tries to make everything right, or wrong. ONESHOT.


**Hello everybody!! i hope u guys like this!!  
**

* * *

"Mitchie," Shane Gray called entering his best friends apartment.

Shane hadn't seen Mitchie in two days, to him that was a new record.

"Are you home?" he yelled again beginning to walk around the apartment.

The television was, lamp on, BEEP!, Shane jumped, it was the microwave, he went over to it and opened it, cheese popcorn, her favorite,. He closed the microwave. He continued to walk around. He went down the hallway and saw an empty prescription bottle on the floor. Shane knew Mitchie was a total clean freak and knew it would annoy her to see something meaningless as an empty bottle on the floor. He read the prescription.

"What, since when does Mitchie need depression medication?" he thought.

Shane was very confused.

"Since when does she need medication?" he said in a whisper.

He walked into the bathroom, to put away the bottle.

He entered.

What Shane saw shocked him. On the counter was a half empty bottle of vodka, next to it the seal of the bottle, several empty orange prescription bottles. What shocked him most, Mitchie lying face down on the bathroom floor. He moved through the narrow bathroom and knelt next to Mitchie, he turned her around, lifted up her arm and put his fingers on her wrist, he felt a weak pulse. He quickly took out his phone out of his pocket, his hand trembling as he dialed the number.

"911, What is your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance, quickly"

"Your location,"

"Island Drive Apartments, 42C"

"Paramedics are on their way, remain calm"

Calm? How could he be calm? His best friend was lying on the floor next to him, unconscious, and on the verge of death.

Shane was to caught up thinking to notice he had hung up the phone. He picked up Mitchie's unconscious body and took her to the living room, setting her down on the couch. Seconds later, paramedics burst through the door.

The moments after that were a complete blur to Shane. It seemed as though the world all around him was moving, yet he was frozen. EMT's took Mitchie's seemingly lifeless body and put her on a stretcher, police searched the house, two of them coming out of the bathroom with the prescription tubes and the half gone bottle of vodka. The EMT's started to put Mitchie in the ambulance, he ran down to the ambulance. He went up to a man that was about to close the doors.

"Can I come, please" Shane pleaded.

"Relation?" asked the man.

"Friend..boy..boyfriend," he lied.

"Come on," replied the man opening the door.

Shane got quickly into the ambulance and it proceeded to go to the hospital. In the ambulance Mitchie was being hooked up to many machines.

"Is she gonna be ok?" asked Shane.

No answer.

* * *

Mr. Gray, you may enter now," said a stout nurse.

"Thank you," Shane said passing her by.

Shane stopped in front of Mitchie's room door, he felt as though he had just ran a marathon. He grabbed the door knob. He peered in and saw Mitchie lying on the bed with not as many attachments than before in the ambulance, she was awake.

"Shane," Mitchie practically as a gasp.

Shane couldn't muster up any words.

"What are you doing here?"

"What, don't you want me here?" Shane asked with a sad look in his eyes.

"No I want you here,"

"Mitchie, why?"

"Why what," asked Mitchie.

"Why did you try to do what you did?" asked Shane.

Mitchie said nothing, she pursed her lips and stared at the window.

Moments passed.

"Fine, don't tell me, you just go ahead and think about yourself and nobody else, did you ever stop to think that maybe you aren't just hurting yourself, because you're hurting everyone around you...If you were feeling this way why didn't you tell me?" Shane said.

Mitchie didn't look away from the view out from the window. The full moon and the stars glistening ever so brightly.

"Fine, see you Mitchie," Shane said storming out of the room.

Shane was standing outside the hospital when he reached in his pocket to call Jason to come get him since his car was still at Mitchie's apartment, when he noticed he didn't have his phone.

"Must have left it at Mitchie's place," he thought.

He decided to walk back to her apartment noticing it wasn't that far away. He entered Mitchie's apartment. He found his cell phone on the floor in the bathroom. Shane saw that the police had left many of the lights on. He began walking from room to room switching each one of leaving Mitchie's bedroom for last. He went into her room and look at the pictures of himself and Mitchie, some from Camp Rock, others from just random days on the town with Caitlyn and the guys.

He walked over to the door way about to leave when he noticed a single sheet of notebook paper sticking out from under the bed. He went over to it and picked it up.

_Dear Shane,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone. I only blame myself for this, I guess just being the friend has its disadvantages, always seeing you with other women, never me, But I could never tell, like I said I was just the friend. I don't know, I guess after I saw you with Tess, and you were so happy, I just lost hope of all my dreams for love. Truth is, rockstar, I loved you._

_With love,_

_Mitchie xoxo_

Shane stood dumbfounded, how could never notice, how could he have been so oblivious? Shane raced to his car and started it. When he got to the hospital, he didn't even bother to go to the front desk. He got to Mitchie's room, opened the door scurried to her.

"Sha-," Mitchie was cut off by Shane's lips on hers.

How could he have never realized that he loved her? There were other women, but Shane would much rather go watch re-runs with Mitchie, than go to a premier with which ever new Hollywood girlfriend he had. How could he have been so stupid?

The two separated.

"Mitchie, I love you, and I never want to lose you."

"Shane, I'm sorry, about what I did, I didn't handle it right, I should have just tol-," Mitchie said only to be cut off again, by Shane's lips.

"Doesn't matter," Shane said.

"I love you, Shane,"

* * *

**WELL, THE BOX WONT PRESS ITSELF. (plz)  
**


End file.
